The Church
by MusicMeg
Summary: "Cut the act," his voice was sharp, and before she knew it, he was just a foot in front of her. He was fast, faster than any other vampire she had encountered, and that was saying something, but his speed wasn't what caught her off guard; it was his harsh tone. She had never once heard him speak in such a way, and if she didn't possess superb control, she would have gaped at him.


This is just a little AU one shot that came to my mind today. It's fairly short, and I intend to keep it that way. Just something random until I finish my re-write and my longer one-shot!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Church**

_By: Megan_

Bella cocked her head to the side as she watched the blonde gracefully move around the room. It was odd to her, to say the least. Everything about him screamed that he wasn't human. He was too _perfect_ to be a mortal such as she had once been. Still, seeing him doing something so mundane was completely uncalled for. In her line of work, she had always caught them red handed, quite literally too.

She easily slipped inside of his workroom, knowing full well that he knew she was there. She had finally gotten word to initiate contact with the man, and she was eager to see how it would go. Bella was only allowed to monitor the man while he worked and had been banned from watching him in his home.

"Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly, turning around to face the newcomer. Now, Bella knew, without a doubt, that she never made mistakes when it came to locating her targets; however, that's not to say that her superiors were infallible in _choosing _her targets—for, this blonde haired angel couldn't possibly be in need of killing. It was usually what the Kings sent her for: observe first, and then eliminate. She had watched the man for a year, and not once had she seen him act hostile to any other human. In fact, he was _kind_ to them, more so than any other humans were to one another. Surely, something was wrong with this man, with this _vampire, _for him to act so strangely_. _She had never witnessed such an occurrence before in her entire existence. Bella cleared her mind for the moment and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Good evenin', sir," Bella smiled hesitantly, forcing her countenance to be that of an anxious newborn. She had been changed just a month ago, and her eyes remained a blazing crimson, despite the usual, more dulled down burgundy that came from feasting on human blood, "I-I was just passing by when I smelled you," she continued lowly, "My sire ordered me to find a blonde haired vampire in this area; he said I couldn't miss 'im," Bella chuckled nervously and bit her lip—a habit she had always kept from her human years—continuing her charade. It was the first time she was asked to pretend to be something she wasn't; she was surprised at the order, to say the least.

"Oh?" he asked curiously, an unknown glint coming into his eyes, "Could your sire, perhaps, be one of the Volturi kings?" he continued with a knowing smirk, and Bella forced her body to remain relaxed.

"Who?" she questioned innocently as she adopted, what she imagined to be, a confused stance with her head tilted just slightly to the side and brows furrowed. Then, he did something that completely floored her.

"Cut the act," his voice was sharp, and before she knew it, he was just a foot in front of her. He was fast, faster than any other vampire she had encountered, and that was saying something, but his speed wasn't what caught her off guard; it was his harsh tone. She had never once heard him speak in such a way, and if she didn't possess superb control, she would have gaped at him. Did Aro know she wouldn't be able to fool the vampire? If so, why would he suggest she act timid? Bella's eyes snapped to attention when he spoke, "Do you think me so ignorant as to not realize that you've been watching me for a year? Surely, you don't think I hadn't caught the scent of your blood on the air so many times?" he raised an eyebrow and ran his eyes across her new form, "And you couldn't possibly believe that I wouldn't scent a new vampire in the area. You've observed me for 10 months as a human, and a month and a half as a vampire," Bella didn't respond at first, though a question hadn't been posed. She stood, stiff, and gazed at the blonde with new eyes.

"The moment you sensed me, you put on your innocent act?" she challenged, realizing how daft she had been, but to her surprise, he shook his head and let out an impatient sigh.

"What you've observed is me; however, that does not mean you know every facet there is to my being," he paused, glancing at her again, "I'm surprised you've managed to stay so calm and controlled. As a newborn, I would have expected more savageness."

"Yes, well, I've learned that too many assumptions shouldn't be made," she narrowed her eyes as he smirked, a look she had never seen grace his handsome features before.

"Indeed," he murmured, taking another step forward towards her, "You've watched me for quite a while now," he continued in his low voice, "It's only fair that I learn about you as well; don't you agree?" Bella swallowed and watched as he tracked the movement with steady amber eyes.

"There's nothing to know," she replied brusquely, refusing to be intimidated by the male vampire.

"I highly doubt that," he snorted inelegantly, and Bella's eyebrows rose of their own accord at the mannerism, but other than that, she made no inclination to speak about herself, "Indulge me, then. Why have you been sent here?" she pursed her lips before frowning at him. Should she divulge that she hadn't the slightest clue? He said that the man she had seen before was who he was as well; albeit, it was a different side of him, one she wasn't positive if he would allow her to witness again.

"I," she closed her mouth, eyebrows furrowing. Bella started again, "I am… unaware as to why I have been asked to observe you," he looked startled at her answer, but he did not dispute it.

"I see," he said sagely, and Bella couldn't help but think that that was a load of bullshit because if she didn't know, he couldn't have a clue, right? He gave her a thoughtful look, silently assessing her before a small smile appeared on his face. Bella frowned.

"What?"

"You have not been ordered to dispose of me, correct?" she gave a quick, sharp nod of the head, suspicion seeping into her form. He hummed lightly, his entire countenance doing a one-eighty turn from the third degree attitude, "Come home with me," he said abruptly, and this time, Bella's mouth dropped.

"Excuse you?" she asked incredulously, immediately moving a few steps away from the, clearly, deranged vampire.

"Come home with me," he repeated, punctuating each word with a forward step towards her and an outstretched hand.

"_Why_ would I do that, _Carlisle_?" he smirked as she finally used his name.

"Because I know something you don't know, _Isabella_," his eyes danced mirthfully. Bella swore under her breath. She had always been an undeniably curious being, and this man seemed to already know that, purposefully using her name to confuse her. He shouldn't have known it. She glanced at him doubtfully, but hesitantly took his hand, allowing the warmth to envelop her. She followed him, leaving the church she had always watched him work at. How ironic for a vampire.

* * *

That's all there is! Perhaps, in the future (the far future), I'll expand it, but for now, it shall stay this length.


End file.
